1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a far-infrared heating device, especially to a far-infrared heating device for clothes, mattresses, blankets, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Over the years, people have learned how to make clothes with natural materials and artificial materials and use clothes to protect themselves from hostile environment and to dress up. Today, protective and fancy clothing are basic requirements. With the advance of technology in many fields, people have begun to ask for clothes that have new and modern features.
Therefore, the present invention provides a far-infrared heating device to provide a new feature for clothes.